lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Anduins Wrath
Anduins Wrath Anduins Wrath is a server that has been around since (2015) it was previously know as Castle Planet it was renamed to Anduins Wrath under the Ownership of Lord_Thorin_II, Lord_Dain_II and IsseiHyoudo. On castle planet we strive to make your time on the server enjoyable so please come join us we shall welcome you with open arms for we are a community! = Table of Contents = # Staff ## List of staff # Server Info ## Mod-Pack ## Discord ## Server Staff On Anduins Wrath we have a special way to announce our Owners, Admins, Moderators and Builders. Owners are Eru, Admin's are Valar with the Head Admin being Manwë, and Moderators are Maiar and Helpers are well Helpers, Builders are Artisans. If you have any questions about the server please Email us at anduinswrath@gmail.com or contact some of the staff below through there Discord Username provided below! Server info Mod-pack To come join our server you'll need to download the Mod-pack from the Technic launcher it is under the Name Anduins Wrath while your downloading why don't you come join our discord https://discord.gg/JK9CmD5 . After the download has finished click on Multi-Player and then add server and input this IP: Anduinswrath.mcserv.co then come and join us. If you experience any problems please contact us on Discord or VIA the Email provided above. Discord Above we have our Staff and there roles in our community but in our Discord we also split you up via your faction whether your part of Gondor In Minas Tirith, or Mining Deep in the Iron Hills, or even Watching the world from your Houses high in the trees of Lothlorien, or Slaughtering your way threw middle earth as a agent of sauron, or even joining Angmar and fighting with the Witchking anything is possible. In the discord each group of factions has there own chat in which to discuss among your fellow people as well having your own voice channel too! Server Anduins Wrath has a special take on the Lord of The Rings involving heavy magic game play into it. The magic mods we use include: 1. Ars Magica 2, Thaumcraft, Forbidden Magic, Tainted Magic, Thaumic Horizons, Automagy, Gadomancy, Thaumic Exploration, Botania, Blood Magic, Witchery, and Necromancy). We also allow players to go to the over world and to the nether and end as well as any dimensions added by the mods we have. We do have our own leader system which is based on not only alignment and strength but cunning and knowledge as well, for only the wise and the strong can lead there people to victory. Any lord can be challenged for the Role of leader via combat though you might wanna gather some allies first going into the battle along can be quite risky. The player base is rather mixed between Good and Evil, but also has a few people that have decided to take a neutral role in the struggle over the land of Middle Earth. A player may chose which side to fight for and can switch if they would like as well though you may not be as accepted as you would hope..... Category:Servers